


祈る雨

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)





	祈る雨

一月十六日清晨，雨。蜗牛在靴子里跳圆圈舞。  
双眼二百五的我一如既往地奔驰在与上课铃声争分夺秒的人生道路上。  
在寻常卖蛋饼的地摊旁我目睹了一名流浪少女自然分娩并且产下健康男婴的全过程。确切地说那个地方靠近覆盆子大街531号信箱用粉笔画了一颗心的拐角下。  
少女她披头散发骨瘦如柴，接近全裸，乳房像一对干瘪的苹果。她的下腹裹着一床毛毯，褐色的血污不停地在上面盛开出大轮的花。  
在她外面，无所事事的闲人们如蚕虫一般围了很多层。

我被一只手狼狈不堪地推入这个圆心的时候少女停止了抽搐。她从身下掏出那个孩子，连着脐带，动作艰涩如同挖出自己的结肠。她头上有个扎眼的十字形发卡。  
小孩哭声响亮，一张小脸皱得青紫。她本有很多台词可以讲，但是却拣了最匪夷所思的那一句。

给，这是你的孩子。她说。

然而彼时的我只是被她满手满腿的鲜血唬住，竟忘了接过那个婴孩，也忘了告诉她我依然待字闺中。

我曾经想将以上这段话作为下面这个故事的开头，但被第一个读了这故事的女房否决。  
我对她说这是我讲过的为数不多的笑话里不太冷的那一个，然后她就毅然跟我分手了。

1\. 这个时代从小孩开始，就指望一句话带着一桶黄金

西元一八一四年的开春时节，继花椰菜上涨了三分钱每公斤后哥德堡又连续下了一个月的雨。  
我在约塔河的入海口捡到一尾失忆的人鱼。

诺威自从来到我家后神经就很不对头。这体现在隔三岔五我就被要求复述从古至今所有神祇的名字，上至奥丁下至玛格丽特奶奶，以便于他默写；也体现在他通过不断地打碎盘子来寻找自我。发现他的时候我正要把一大群鲱鱼赶去沙滩上生蛋，远远地就看见一个金色的脑袋脸朝下趴在泥堆里不省人事。如果不是因为他挺尸的地方下面正好是个鱼窝，我大概就会翻翻白眼继续走自己的路。

那晚的酱鲑鱼子味道确实不错；然而对于他的失忆我却始终无话可说。我猜想他是逃票扒船行迹暴露后被人家扔进海里，结果脑袋一头撞到了礁石上——但他义正词严地否认了这个。比起失忆他更像是认知障碍外加选择性遗忘。譬如对于对岸某个从来都只会把他卷进麻烦里的大白痴，他就能说出他最喜欢的那只冰球队、他从不吃凉拌洋蓟、他那件洗了两次的新衬衫从上往下数缺了第三颗扣子——却想不起对方姓甚名啥，家住何方，门牌号是多少；此外他对自己的老底也是一脸茫然。有段时间我曾妄图把他洗脑成自己的一个省，可惜被良知和偶然回来探亲的女房制止，尤其是后者，杀伤力蔚为壮观，一个过肩摔便将我碾出脑花，这才阻止了我不断往诺威嘴里塞腌鲱鱼的手。  
“瑞桑这个笨蛋！！！下流胚！！！竟然做出这种事！！”女房气得小脸通红。  
我的心情甚是荡漾。

那年春天诺威将大部分时间花在避雨，门厅里一坐就是好几个钟头，细数窗棂上滴挂下来的水珠的同时对任何接近他的生物视若无睹。满屋子的活人在他的影响之下都变得试图只靠眼神和电波交流。而我与一个甚至不记得昨晚是否爬过我的床的家伙向来就没有什么共同语言。  
四月的卡特加特海峡风雨交加。海浪被不停推挤到礁石上，而后如白鸥一般喧哗四散。天空低垂下来，伸手就能摸到潮灰膨松的云彩。武装到胳肢窝的舰队数百年前起就不打那儿经过。生活被反复熨平得像棉布一样乏味可陈。

在发了霉的内裤袜子挂满并侵占了所有的房间之后我们迎来了第十四个雨天。诺威终于采取行动。他用掉了三大罐蛋黄酱和一把牙刷，在我的床头墙壁上漆出了一个硕大的圆圈和一堆奇丑无比的放射线。这项鸿福巨作花费了近两小时，完工后他严肃地宣称这是天狼星的太阳，它将会给我们带来光明和爱。

我同样严肃地扔给他一把铲刀，一块抹布，说你这就给我整干净。

2\. 杀人鲸的心之故乡

那之后他就健谈了，或者说，话痨。

西元一八一四年春天，我将人生的三分之一花在修补房顶和烘焙咖啡豆上。诺威躺在窗前一张被虫蛀出洞的破沙发里，枕着脑袋看天数云朵，浑身散发着一股淳朴的农民味儿。

他开始尝试用方言朗诵神史。效果令人喷饭，波澜壮阔气势恢宏的革命诗篇就这么被旧诺斯克语念得像出二人转，他自己倒是津津有味乐在其中。绵密的雨天也助长了这种一发而不可收拾的感伤情怀。每一个阴沉的傍晚我与他守峙在餐桌两头，他惬意地撕着烤羊腿的同时将奥丁穿越迷雾之森后与弥米尔鬼混的故事翻来覆去讲了数十个版本，延伸出了各种细节。譬如，主神造人用的那根枝子，其实是接骨木，上面挂满陨石；又譬如，多年以前他将自己手下的巨人赶上海盗船，带到希腊，结果他们在雅典城邦的日头下像冰激凌一样被晒化。  
诺威无条件地相信各种神话。从这个意义上来讲，他与日德兰半岛上的某个死蠢简直就是一个德性。我不曾后悔当初没有跟着他俩一路向南打劫到北非，这之后也更加不会遗憾。赤道高温的阳光没有把他们脑子里不切实际的水分压榨掉一点，反而蒸发出了更多的妄想。  
“那里有永恒的夏季。”诺威对我点点头。  
他念诗的时候，耳边那根总是漂浮着的呆毛就会随着韵律上下摆动，像根晃荡的蕨菜。当然我从没提起。  
雨水依然在持续。卡特加特海峡上空盘旋着低气压。

诺威一本正经地告诉我他是顺着北大西洋暖流从冰岛一路游过来的时候我正在试验第五条炸糊了的三文鱼。他喋喋不休地杜撰着他的传奇经历直到我面无表情地把盘子推到他跟前对他说他得把这些尸体都吃下去，我还可以免费提供开水送服。诺威以一种饱含质量的目光与我对峙，后来在吹响警哨和扇我耳光之间选择了第三种：他把那盘子浆糊似的鱼扣到了我的脑门上。  
他一向缺乏吃人嘴短的觉悟。对于我相当抱有自信的厨艺他从来不吝拳脚，他自己做的连胃袋都烧穿的鳕鱼却不许旁人说半句坏话。当然女房指出我俩的味觉是半斤八两，我对此表示遗憾，他则回敬道能把吃下去就看到极光的凶器当作零嘴的人请不要五十步笑百步。  
……其实对于甘草糖尝起来究竟是个什么味儿，很难有确切的形容；认真追究起来，它比较接近于被一大块包裹了茴香的球墨铸铁拍碎了头。我跟诺威都这么觉得。  
我们很少看法一致。

那一年从开春到立夏，波罗的海沿岸持续供应着源源不断的优质雨季。诺威的呆毛长势喜人。  
他的乡愁快要变得与海水一样廉价，记性则像个漏勺。他说不出北向之路的任何一条航道，却指着雷克雅未克的交通图告诉我这就是他的心之故乡。  
比起另外两个，他倒似乎没有忘记我；这大概是因为跟我有关的回忆在他脑子里本来就占不了多少内存。这句话也可以换种说法：我们近乎本能地互相熟悉，熟悉得他都懒得再记。  
当然他马上就证明了这只是我自作多情。

整理女房留下的杂物的时候我翻出了一本朴素的识字课本，绿皮荷叶边。在那天剩下的时间里诺威一页一页地把它翻过去。对于他是否能就此恢复生活常识，我不抱太大希望，但这起码有助于他尽早回到现实世界。  
课本里夹着一张绘制得歪歪斜斜的海图。诺威对着西北方向那堆破碎曲折的海岸线研究了很久，还是一脸迷茫地将它折叠起来。这在我意料之中，为了多少挽回一点他的信心，我直接把那个显眼的半岛摊开来指给他认。  
这…是挪威呀。  
很好，看来挺正常嘛。我嘴上说着，又指了指半岛东面。喏，这是？  
这…也是挪威呀。  
………那么瑞典在哪儿？  
………瑞典是什么？  
诺威的表情比我还要茫然。

经过一下午的不懈努力我终于让他明白了我们是不一样的。比如，他在山上，我住在山下；他爱吃肉，我爱喝酒；又比如，他那个鬼地方一年四季大雪封山，而我偶尔还可以面朝大海春暖花开。  
“每年春天，鹳鸟从温暖的埃及飞回雪国，中途经过诺尔兰高原，那里是整座山系唯一没被积雪覆盖的地方，有一大片山毛榉林以供歇脚。我们叫它，挪威的森林。”  
长时间的沉寂。我一脸期待地盯着他，企图看到他有所反应。然后。  
“你刚才......是在讲笑话？”他探究性地望过来。  
我点点头。

诺威凝视着我，目光中饱含着——那是叫怜悯吗这个混蛋。

女房的识字课本除了一堆没用的打油诗和装饰在大写字母A旁边的公鸡以外，还列出了一份世界树的栽培指南。读了那个以后诺威对于冰岛的狂热日益高涨。他相信自己的娘胎自开天辟地以来就一直深埋在冰盖和温泉以下，那里保存着我们祖先的所有记忆，每个满月之夜都有白色的精灵出来跳舞，手拉手绕着冰湖转圈，唱着埃达。  
对于他的异想天开我通常保持沉默。但他并不就此罢手。那天傍晚我蹲在门前修理伞骨，他不住地在一边唠叨，满腹忧愁：我是谁？  
这样重复了八九十遍，墙皮都被刮起一层茧。我起身，想把螺丝起子喂进他嘴里，想想又忍住了，进屋扔给他一张地图。  
我说你是挪威，看见了吧？这个长得跟鸡巴似的半岛的西面那条是你，我在你隔壁…好吧整个岛都是你的你拿去吧莫再打我脸……  
停止殴打之后，诺威说这是一个哲学问题，因而他跟我还没完。  
我说哲学并不能成为问题，它连鱼屁股都不是。  
在他试图探究鱼类究竟有没有进化出臀部这个更加高深的哲学问题之前，我先一步勇敢地躲进了厨房。能活下来总是好的，虽然之后的发展多半会出乎我的意料，以及现在尚不算避开了他的攻击半径。  
他随后也跟了进来，一张死人脸，翻了3/4的白眼，说出的句子仍是先前的唱词，像提前给了剧透似的没劲。  
我是谁？  
这一次我也失去了耐心，张口就来：你不是谁。但你现在是我的。

话一出口我就后悔了。诺威的表情瞬间穷凶极恶。我预见自己又会挨一耳光，因而绷紧了颊肌，以为这样就作好了万全的心理准备。

没想到他直接咬了上来。

没有人说话。

眼镜被踩碎了。发夹折成两断。重心混乱至此也不会有谁腾出心思计较该往哪个方向倒下。一切合情合理如同顺水推舟。金属物件掉在地上之初还听见铿锵的抗议，之后就像退潮的海水般再无半点声息。  
诺威的掌心有着不亚于鱼腹的柔软，一对对肋骨摸上去却咯手，好似崎岖嶙峋的峡湾。进入时他发出了海豚般濒死的哀鸣，花了数久的亲吻才得以安抚下来。  
他的蓝瞳幽暗无光，浸透了一波一波的夜色。

后来我忍不住说丹麦是不是没让你吃饱啊怎么这么瘦。  
他则反驳是我过于壮硕，将他挤得只能在海与山的夹缝里艰难求生。  
既然你这样说......我直起腰，端着他的身子往自己这边又挪了挪，企图嵌得更深一些；我们坐了起来。诺威僵直得像截枯柴，他的上下牙齿挨着我的颈子打战，好像随时会来上一口....这并不妙，因而我决定速战速决。  
他的脑袋垂在我肩上，那一撮平日里看起来貌似十分遥远的鬈发，现在伸手就能摸到。我毫不客气地捋了一把，还捻了捻上面那个谜样小点，问他这是什么。  
这时他开始软弱，颤抖得语不成调：我…也不知道，是…法…罗…吗？……话未说完他就高潮了。  
对于我似乎无意中捅了他的G点的这件事，他后来并未表现出意料之中的恼怒；或者说，化悲愤为力量罢，他的身子依然虚得像个放跑了气的球囊，脑袋却肆无忌惮地蹭上来，磨着牙，要反咬我一口。  
总之，我还没来得及嘲笑他的疲软，便被他掐住了脖子，要求再来一次。

那天午夜时分，我从暴雨齐声而下的轰鸣中惊醒。窗框在撼动，风裹挟了整个屋顶。巨大的暖湿对流盘桓往复而不肯离去，整个世界被水吞没。  
他却在枕畔睡得不知深浅。

我起身去关窗，卧室的地板已被雨水浇得一塌糊涂，松香味道四散弥漫。就在这时，我听见身后有少许动静。  
诺威已经坐了起来，半梦不醒的模样。一道闪电自我脑后划过，眉骨之下，光影顷刻颠转。  
我清晰地听得他说，瑞，我想去冰岛。

自从我捡到他以来，这还是第一次被他叫对了名字，因而我惊讶得什么话都没有说。  
窗外雨势汹涌。惊蛰的闷雷从地平线上升起，来不及造出足够的声势，就已沉没在海面的远方。

Music To Make Love For Your Old Lady By

西元一八一四年的夏天，我们沿着约塔河顺流而下，先去了哥本哈根。  
诺威说那儿会有打折船票，但我觉得他只是想去看看。

收拾好行囊，带上牙刷和指南针，他坚持要装备几个鲱鱼罐头，说用来防狼；我倒是认为人形兵器的话，他一个就够了。  
当然这话不能当着他面说。目前他的家暴对象有所转移，我不觉得这是个好兆头，虽然自己每每都高估了他的战力；毕竟，他是这样的营养不良。  
但是在能跟我抬杠的地方他是决计不会省力的。我以为他跟了丹麦这么些年，锐气早已被削平磨光。就像从前那样，他的逆反期是一片空白，到了十六岁就直接熟化停止生长。尽管时常把丹麦殴打出鼻血，但是对方说的话他归根结底还是听的，并不像我；谁又曾想到现在换作他跟了我，会平白无故生出这许多事来。  
大抵老爷子生的这几个家伙，流着同样的血，脑袋后面都顶着反骨，迟早会支楞出来。

哥本哈根依旧一副污水横流的穷酸样，这么说吧它蠢得跟我当初离开时一模一样。牛羊牲畜和人挤住在同一座阁楼上，打个喷嚏就能吹飞摇摇欲坠的房顶；城里的老鼠比人口还多。  
诺威的记忆有了一点起色；他说，港口的商店街本不是现在这副样子，前年大风进城，把所有的招牌吹乱了位置，这里的人又懒到长虫，一直没换回来；结果现在他们不得不到牙科诊所买面包，补鞋则在理发店；他又说，在我走之后，丁马克其实非常害怕有朝一日，我会率领着麋鹿军团跨过结了冰的厄勒海峡，直接踏平哥本哈根；因为在他的领土上再也找不到比狐狸更大的野兽了。  
....我跟他都觉得这个世界简直难以理解。

现在的丁马克比一块六寸的蛋糕大不了多少。这话千真万确。尤其当他的对岸是我俩。  
小房子街的玩具店有出售照他模样设计的锡兵，十二个一盒，外面用缎带扎成傻乎乎的心形。诺威像个孩子似的扒着橱窗看了很久，才依依不舍地走掉。  
“变小了也不错。”  
在从码头回来的路上，他枕着脑袋，突然自说自话地冒出了这么一句。  
“像他从前抓着我那样，现在终于能把他抓在手心，也是好的。”  
我什么话也没有说。

回到脏兮兮的旅馆，诺威找出了房间里所有的褥子，将它们垒在一起，自己则坐在上面，假装是一条端庄羞涩的美人鱼。我走上前，用嘴轻轻卸下了他新换上的发卡。  
他向我伸出双臂，颀长而泛着盛夏的光泽，如柔韧的树精一般，将我拉近他的身体。  
连绵逶迤的斯堪的纳维亚山脉，不落声响地吻合了。

神仙们都住在乌德拉西树下面，  
树死了以后神仙们也一齐完蛋。

4\. World's End Girlfriend

从哥本哈根出发去往雷克雅未克的班船，通常会在路过卑尔根的时候稍作停留。  
这一停就再也没有去成。

五月末的半岛南角风波险恶。天空作一成不变的鸽灰色，风大得能将人掀进海里去。进港后我们尾随人流上了岸。为了等一批延迟的物资，船长让旅客自由活动，约定五点开船。  
诺威拽着我，驾轻就熟地直接就往最近的山坡上跑。快到崖顶时他转过身来，眼里沉着粼粼天光，还有落了一半的夕阳。  
“快要开战了吗。”  
“大概。”  
他就耸耸肩，像放弃寻找话头似的，继续向前。  
对面的山谷里有蓝色制服的队列蜿蜒行进，可以预见数日后的封港。诺威却全然不管这些诡谲气氛似的兀自在山间奔跑，与接踵而至的无形精灵一一拥抱，宛如一头在这里土生土长的幼鹿，轻捷得不可思议。  
他终究只是一个树精，只是离乡太久而忘了自己是谁。

我们终于攀到顶峰的时候日头已坠入云后，夜气不动声色地泛上来。前方除了海空再也见不到旁物。  
他把手搭在额头作凉棚状地说瑞你快看那是冰岛。  
我说你现在站的这个地方根本连法罗的毛都看不见哪里来的冰岛。  
他说闭上眼就看见了。

于是他果真闭上了眼。额发被气流吹开了，露出光洁如初的所在。有那么一瞬间我想去吻他的眼睛。  
但却灌进了一嘴的风。

天像被雨水浇皱的报纸一样坍塌下来，沉入肩骨。

后来我们索性在山顶上席地而坐，嚼着半生不熟的地丁和烟草，满嘴青黄；等到五时一刻的时候他把另一半船票撕碎了扔进挪威海，接着拖我进城找了旅馆。

那一夜我睡得极不安稳。似乎是在梦中，有什么东西自身下的床单破土而出。  
那是一棵巨大的栎树，穿过屋顶，刺破云层，在天顶撑开雾一般的树冠。那些银色晶莹的枝条纷至沓来地生长，在月光下投射着精致而盛大的布局。所有教堂的钟都敲起来了，所有的号角都被吹响，三界神明穿梭其中。浮云在它脚下堆积成冰川，反射着树顶的星光。那星光来自各种死去的眼睛：温柔的眼睛，孩子的眼睛，在树下接吻的一对对恋人的眼睛。夜莺在枝头歌唱着它还能活多少个夏天。  
睁开眼的时候脖子一如既往地被扼住，黑夜笼罩着头顶。身上的那人伏在耳边呼出热气。他用手按住我的眉弓，像要读解上面蚀刻的印痕，一遍而又一遍。  
他说，贝瓦尔德……  
至于接下来的那句是道歉还是致谢，抑或仅仅是寻常的耀武扬威，过了那么多年，我依然没能想起来。

西元一八一四年开春，暴风雨袭卷日德兰半岛。诺威在哥本哈根跳海，脑袋撞到了礁石上。  
他当时是想游回奥斯陆，却被洋流送到了波罗的海搁浅的地方。

西元一九〇五年的初夏清晨，贝瓦尔德从一个色彩斑斓水声清明的梦境中独自醒来，身旁空无一人。  
卑尔根的旅馆弥漫着落雨后的辛味。他戴上眼镜，起身，推开窗。

一丛紫蓝色的欧石楠，静静开放在六月的阳光下。


End file.
